


pinned

by Anonymous



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Friends With Benefits, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, Technically., They're both Too Bold, Wall Sex, Yunho Carrying San
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25789147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “Hey, want to up the ante?”“To what?”“I don’t know. Winner... picks next position.”
Relationships: Choi San/Jeong Yunho
Comments: 8
Kudos: 185
Collections: Anonymous





	pinned

**Author's Note:**

> yunho manhandling san should be more of a thing tbh. yunho is clearly taller than 184 (updated height when) and stronger than he lets on. i cannot stop [thinking](https://streamable.com/8xzgfc). this is not romantic or sensual at all but i really needed casual fuckbuddies yunsan with sum back-and-forth banter.

“Hey,” Yunho pokes at San when they’re away from the other guys and no one’s in earshot. “Want to up the ante?”

They all had been wanting to try the dartboard in the waiting room from the moment they arrived, but Yunho and San managed to call dibs first and then Yunho’s competitive ass went _‘Wanna bet?’_ after San modestly said _‘I will totally kick your ass at darts’_ the second the manager allowed them to play. They had settled for _‘Loser cleans the room’_ but now Yunho wanted more.

San eyes him suspiciously. “To what?”

Yunho shrugs. “I don’t know. Winner... picks next position.” He wiggles his eyebrows for effect. He’s dumb and blunt like that ever since their little fuckbuddy adventures started, of course he wouldn’t miss a chance to make it about sex.

“ _Deal_ ,” San agrees enthusiastically, because he’s just as dumb and shameless and eager, and Yunho laughs. It’s a pretty win-win situation either way.

“Okay, deal. You know the rules? I only kind of know how it works.” It’s usually fly by the seat of his pants whenever he plays darts.

“Nope,” San says happily.

They Google it.

It’s a pretty fun game, mostly because they’re both horrible and can’t stop making fun of each other. But they’re bad at it right now because they get lazy and loose when they’re having fun like this, and the other guys come by to annoy them too and distract them on purpose. It turns into a free-for-all of trying to make them lose, but finally a winner is declared.

This is how they end up buck naked in their room, after a long bath and a long foreplay session, with San facing the wall, hands pressed against the plain white paint. Yunho’s behind him, hands on San’s hips, because San wants ‘pushed against the wall’ sex, which isn’t the most creative thing Yunho’s ever heard but it is San’s choice.

The problem is it’s not working because San is kind of vertically challenged, at least compared to Yunho.

“Just fuck me already,” San complains.

“I’m trying,” Yunho answers. San’s ass is too low and it’s hard to get a good angle. “It’s not my fault you’re kinda short.”

“I’m _short?_ I’m average height at worst. How ’bout _you_ ’re a fucking giant with abnormally long legs?” San grumbles. “Get down here.”

“ _Sannie—_ I’m not straining my knees by _crouching_ just so you can take it up the ass.” He presses against San, his hard dick against the small of San’s back. “I’ll rub off on you.” This could definitely push San against the wall, and Yunho could take the condom off and come all over San’s ass. Sounds like a good time to Yunho.

“No,” San says, slapping behind him. “We’re gonna fuck. Right now, right here.”

“Fine,” Yunho says. He tugs on San’s hips. “Bend over. Stick that ass out. Wiggle with it.”

“Fuck you.” San’s shoulders shake and it sounds like he’s trying not to laugh. “I’m not doing that. And that’s not, you know, being _pinned_.”

Well he should have said it like that in the first place. “Here, turn around, we’re taking another approach.” He tugs on San’s hips again, firmly pushing him so his back is against the wall. San murmurs a half-hearted complaint but Yunho has him pegged. He’s going to like this.

Yunho cups San’s ass and says, “Jump up,” and San gets right away what he means.

San’s hands rest on Yunho’s shoulders, and as he jumps, Yunho lifts, San’s legs hooking around Yunho’s waist.

“Shit, you’re heavy,” Yunho says, wheezing exaggeratedly.

“You’re just a weak asshole.”

“I’m about to f— _make sweet love_ to you the way you want it,” Yunho points out. “Maybe stop insulting me.”

“Nah.” San grins widely and adjusts his grip on Yunho’s shoulders as Yunho pushes him back against the wall to take some of the weight. They’re both basically, in a way, athletes in awesome shape, so once they shift around, they figure out how to make it work without too much strain.

“God,” Yunho says once they’re settled. “Now I have to get it in you.”

San laughs, full and hearty, but puts a hand against the wall and slips an arm around Yunho’s neck for leverage. Yunho has to move one of his hands to line up his dick, but they get it worked out. San sinks onto Yunho’s cock, and like always he’s so tight and hot and this was an awesome idea.

San’s weight resettles and Yunho’s got a solid grip on his ass, so he starts pumping his hips. San moans and rocks his body in response, meeting the shallow thrusts to make them deeper. It takes them a minute or two to get a rhythm, but when they do, it’s _good_. San’s panting with every roll of his hips and his blunt fingernails dig into Yunho’s shoulders. He wraps his arms and legs around Yunho tighter, locking their bodies closer, and Yunho has to step closer to the wall to keep using it for support. San doesn’t have to worry, he’s firmly pinned between the wall and Yunho’s cock and he isn’t going anywhere, he just has to take it.

Yunho kisses San, tonguing inside his mouth, swallowing down his sounds, and this is probably his favorite way to get San to shut up. It doesn’t last for long because the more turned on San gets, the noisier he becomes, not holding back his whimpers and _ah, ah, ah_ s with each thrust into his body.

Yunho huffs into San’s ear, “You really love this, don’t you? Taking it?”

“Like you don’t like giving it.” San deliberately bounces on Yunho’s cock, and Yunho groans and bites his shoulder as a response, because apparently he really does.

Yunho lets go of San with one hand again so he can start jacking him, because he wants San to come while he’s still buried in his ass. Yunho’s developed an intoxicating addiction to it and has no issues with pulling out all stops to get it to happen. San moans and trembles and becomes more vocal in his praise and encouragements, which is a clear sign he’s close.

“Come on, baby,” Yunho teases. The _‘baby’_ makes San roll his eyes in annoyance, and yeah, maybe Yunho’s breathy voice also does _something_ to him. It’s only a few moments before he’s tightening around Yunho like a vice, shuddering through the orgasm, come splattering between their bodies as he clenches on Yunho’s cock.

Yunho didn’t expect to find this as hot as he does, but he renews his efforts of hard thrusts, pushing San against the wall. San kisses him, loose and sloppy, fingers tangled in the hair at the back of Yunho’s neck, until all Yunho can do is pant against his mouth before he grunts and comes.

They stay twined together, leaning against the wall, as they regain their breath. San mouths at Yunho’s collarbone while Yunho’s thumbs rub the soft, sweaty skin on San’s hips.

“Hey,” Yunho says, lips pressed against San’s temple. “If you got lubey assmarks on the wall, you’re washing it.”

San bites him lightly, and Yunho laughs and tries to squirm away. It doesn’t work with how tightly San’s wrapped around him and they almost fall to the floor. They take it as a sign to get them both on their own two feet.

“Let’s get cleaned up,” San says. “I still have to beat you at Call of Duty.”

“You wish.” Yunho slaps San’s bare ass _hard_ as he walks by, and giggles and ducks out of the way as San tries to retaliate.

San catches up to him, obviously, but he doesn’t try smacking Yunho or anything. Instead, he puts a firm hand on the back of Yunho’s neck and pulls him down for a kiss. Yunho’s surprised, but he goes with it. It’s oddly soft and kind of intimate, and Yunho’s not sure where this is coming from, but he doesn’t think it’s the right time to be an asshole about it.

“What was that for?” Yunho asks when they break apart. He stays leaned over so his face is only an inch from San’s.

“I don’t know. Thanks for...”

“The hot sex? Anytime, baby boy.”

San makes a face at the pet name, still not sold on it not knowing how serious Yunho is about all this lovey-dovey stuff, then he shrugs one shoulder. “Yeah, well, you’re being pretty cool about everything.”

Yunho doesn’t know what prompted this or why it’s an issue or why it even needs to be addressed. They don’t need to talk about anything when what they’ve been doing has been working, and Yunho assumes it’s a good time had by all. “If I had a problem with anything, you’d be the first to know, promise. I like Sannie. _A lot._ ”

San stares up at him for a shockingly silent moment, but then he quirks a half smile and nods. “Okay.”

“Okay.” Yunho decides to kiss him for reassurance, because apparently that’s what they do now, and Yunho needs to let San know it’s not an issue.

And of course San takes the opportunity to get back at him with a resounding smack on the ass, because he’s a little fucker that way.


End file.
